


If the People of Camelot were Smart

by Krebunny



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, More charecters Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krebunny/pseuds/Krebunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a small drabble collection I will update when I feel like doing so.  Nothing super exciting really, just me seeing how dumb people in Camelot could be, and how they could have improved their intelligence</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the People of Camelot were Smart

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have an editor for this series, its kind of a write it and the put it up that day thing, so I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

Gwaine was hiding behind a tree as Merlin approached the keeper of the bridge, and all he could think of was what a bad idea it was, he had even just motioned to Merlin telling him to stay put. Merlin didn’t seem phased at all. The bridge keeper smiled at Merlin and called him Magic. Magic? But magic wasn’t allowed in these parts why on earth would he call Merlin Magic? It didn’t even seem to make Merlin flinch at the name, so Gwaine had to step in, “Magic?” He asked  
Grettir laughed and looked between the two, “You have much to explain to strength, Magic”

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have any specific episodes you would like me to take a look at and see how people in Camelot could be smarter, please let me know, I would love the input!


End file.
